I Promise
by PearlxAdvance
Summary: In this story Ash and May are already a couple. They stop in Pallet town after returning from Sinnoh, and have a night together. This leads them to make the decision to come out in the open about their relationship! Super fluffy, and one of my better Ideas. And for once guys, not a one shot. It will have four or five parts. Advanceshipping AshxMay SatoHaru
1. Persuading

**This is the fluffiest story I probably will write for a while... It is a 4 part series and the rest will be up in the next two days. So in the meantime just enjoy this advanceshippiness! By the way, May and Ash are already a couple in this one. Although there isn't much mention of Pikachu in this chapter, it will integrate itself into the story over time.**

**I don't own Pokèmon... I will only put that disclaimer there on the first chapter of my longer fics.**

* * *

><p>"Kiss me, Ashy" May moaned. They were laying down atop a hill outside of Pallet town, making out.<p>

They had just returned from Sinnoh with Brock, and now were enjoying some much needed alone time since the first week they were in Sinnoh. They sure didn't expect him to join them, but let him anyways, as he was one of their best friends... and a great cook.

Right now it was just them though. Brock quickly figured out thier relationship, and teased them about it for a while, but then got over it. No one else knows. Not their parents, or Max. Dawn didn't even figure it out.

They didn't really care about getting teased. May was just worried that her parents wouldn't approve. Ash had tried to get her to maybe want to tell them, but gave in because he didn't want to see her worry.

Now it was just Ash, caressing her hair as he kissed her. "I love you sweetie," He told her as he kept kissing her. She happily accepted as they enjoyed their little moment. "I love you too, Ash." She calmly told him.

It wasn't dirty, or leading to anything too sexual. No. It was just Ash and May enjoying their together time. Right where they were at was the most romantic spot that Ash could think of to watch a sunset. They didn't pay that much attention to the sunset though... they were too busy with each other.

"M- M- May," Ash's voice was muffled by the barrage of kisses May was planting on his lips. She stopped at the sound of his voice. "What is it, Ashy?" Ash looked at her for a second tightening his hold on her. "Why can't we tell your parents? I would love to be open about us!" He paused. "Believe it or not I love you! I also wanna show everyone else that I'm yours." He finished smiling down at her.

"Oh Ash, I love you, more than you could ever know. I just think that my dad would be mad at me! He sent me out that day to start my journey. I didn't know I'd find you!" He could hear the sweetness and caring in her voice. "Yeah but, I'm not really seeking for approval, although it would be nice." He stared her directly in her eyes. "I'm just having a hard time keeping the secret anymore. I really want to be open to everyone about us. Plus it's not so healthy to keep something so big a secret, sweetie." His voice full of compassion, pleading with her.

Honestly he knew that it would probably come out eventually. He didn't want it to come out when they were in a fight or something bad, so naturally, he just wanted to get it out.

She stared back at him, lost in his gaze. "I'm sorry, Ash. I just fear what people will think about us as a, ya know... thing." She saw the hurt in his eyes, and realised what she had just said. "It's not that I am embarrased about being seen with you. It's just that I don't want my dad to think that he made a bad decision by letting me go with you! I would hate it if he forced us apart!" She started to sob silently.

He held onto her as she cried into his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back while kissing her on the top of her head in order to confort her. "May, we've been together for almost two years. We met almost four years ago. I'm sure they would be fine with it! I promise it would go just fine." She was looking up at him now, as he pulled her into another kiss.

She sobbed quietly into his chest, all the while pondering. '_Does it really matter what our parents think?_' She wondered. '_I would still love him, and I wouldn't leave him no matter what anyone else said._' After that resolve she decided what she should do. "Okay Ash, if that's what makes you happy then I will do it." Her voice shook, and this didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

He grabbed her hand in his own. "May, you don't have to do this. As much as it bugs me to not have anyone know about us," he paused. She looked at him with nothing short of caring in her eyes. "As long as you are happy, I can be happy with that." He concluded. "I don't ever want to force you to do something that you don't want to do." He smiled.

May was feeling slightly indifferent about the situation. She hated seeing him upset, even a little. This relationship wasn't about just her. Nor was it about just him. Both of them seemed to be forgetting that, and May noticed this.

"Ash," She began. "This relationship isn't just about me. Nor is it just about you. You are too selfless and caring, and that is one of the many reasons why I love you. But this relationship is about us! You and me!" She looked up into his eyes. She was right. "But, you're more important to me, May!" He raised his voice in a caring fashion. She caressed his cheek with her hand. "Ash, I agree with you." He looked up startled. Not sure which part she was agreeing with him on. "I think that we should tell them. I'm sure. I hate seeing you like this, and we have been going on about this for a year, and I completely agree." She had her mind set.

Ash looked back at her, confusion and another mix of emotions filled his face. Her tone said it all, with help from her facial expression. That fire. That passion. When she was sure of something, nothing, _nothing_, could stand in her way.

"I promise." She smiled.


	2. Finishing the night

The sun had set and it was dark, save for the moonlight. Their little 'together time' had been going on for two whole hours. Their relationship had greatly progressed for the better in that time. Maybe that is all they needed... some time alone.

Ash sat up, his head leaving May's lap much to her dismay. Without a word he smiled as he stood up, and then offered her his hand, which she gracefully accepted. They stopped for a moment, neither wanting their time alone to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist, and they held each other for a few minutes. Each enjoying the intimacy that they got to share with the other.

"We should head inside, sweetie" Ash whispered in her ear. She nodded, agreeing with his statement. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek, before they let go of each other, and immediatley grabbed on to the other's hand.

"Hey Ashy, do you know what time it is?" May asked, because it was so dark. Ash looked at his Poketch that he had recieved while in Sinnoh. "Wow, it's eleven!" He exclaimed. "Mom's definitely gonna question us..." He said uneasily. May giggled. "I thought we were gonna tell her anyways." She stated.

The descent from the hill was uneventful as they got on the main dirt trail into Pallet town. The Kricketots were chirping, as all of the Pokèmon that lived in the trees were sound asleep. Ash and May were quietly telling each other how much they loved each other like they were a new couple.

They approached the sign that told them that they were entering Pallet town, and walked straight past it. They started walking towards Ash's house, when Ash spotted a convinient store was open. "Hey May, how would you like something to eat?" He asked. "Or drink. I'm starved." He added. May looked up at him and nodded like an excited little kid, who's parents were taking to an amusement park. "I'll take that as a yes!" He grinned excitedly.

As soon as they walked into the store, the cashier greeted them with a "Good evening." They calmly ackgnowledged him, as they picked up their pace and went to find food.

Both of their eyes widened, and if you hadn't known them, you would think that they were crazy. They saw bags of chips, donuts, candy, and lots of other junk food. Their stomachs growled simultaneously. They looked at each other and blushed as they both 'calmly' grabbed every bit of junk food that they could carry.

They rushed to the cashier to pay. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" The cashier asked casually. Ash looked confused about how the guy knew who he was. "Um... Yeah. How do you know my name?" The cashier chuckled. "I saw you in the Lily of the Valley conference! You were the only guy to beat the champion's Darkrai. And that Pikachu of yours did great on knocking out the Latios!" He exclaimed.

Ash grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Well thanks, I guess. It was basically luck. My Pokèmon are the real ones to congratulate!" He quickly responded. This gained a playful punch in the arm by May. "Oh come on Ashy, don't be so modest." She told him. "Sorry about him." May said. "He just doesn't realise how amazing he is." She put her arm around him.

"I reckon you would've won that tournament too, if that, excuse my language, 'Legendary Asshole' weren't there." The cashier said encouragingly. "Thanks, I guess." Ash responded still rubbing the back of his head.

After that short exchange, they paid and had left the store. Ash feeling a little more confident in his own skills. They were about twenty feet away from the Ketchum residence, when May turned to him bringing them both to a hault. "Hey Ash?" she asked. "Do you ever wonder if we will be together forever?" He looked back at her smilling. "I mean, what if we broke up? What would we do? Would we still be fri-" He cut her off. He put one hand on her shoulder. "May, no. I never wonder if we'll be together forever..." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I already know that we will be together forever." This piped up her spirits.

After a short sloppy hands free kiss, they continued back to Ash's house.

Setting down the bags in his hands, Ash opened the door, only to see his mother sitting on the couch tapping her foot angrilly. "Where were you two!?" Delia Ketchum was pissed. "I was really starting to worry!" She yelled. Ash picked up the bags that he had set down, and walked into the house, with may following right behind him.

Ash turned to his mom. "Mom, I can explain everything, just let us go set this stuff down on the kitchen table." With that they walked into the kitchen and set everything down. Then they walked back into the living room, holding hands.

They walked back into the living room and sat down on the chair facing Delia. She was a little surprised by the fact that they were holding hands, but said nothing. "Ok Mom, hopefully you will understand after we explain this." Ash looked at May questioningly, and she squeezed his hand, telling him that she was ok with it.

Ash took a deep breath and sighed. "Mom, the reason we were out so late is because... May and I are a thing." He stated it as if it were a life or death thing. May was surprised when Delia gave them a bored look. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, Ash. I guess that explains your tardiness... but, how long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Two years, Ms. Ketchum. Ever since we left for Sinnoh." A look of surprise and shock, with a hint of happiness filled Delia's face. "Oh my goodness!" Delia squealed. "My Ash is growing up so fast!" She yelled.

A confused Ash and May just stared in awe. "Mom, are you ok?" Ash asked. May just stared with a puzzeled look. Delia had went from pissed off to insanley happy in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Ash, I'm fine. I just can't believe that you've finally found yourself a girlfriend!" Her expression again changed from happiness to suspicion. "Have you two done anything bad while you were on your journeys!?" She seemed about to explode if she heard the wrong answer.

A blush crept up on both of their faces. "Well Ms. Ketchum, we've talked about this of course, and we've decided that neither of us are ready for that yet." May strongly said. "Mom, I didn't even understand half of this stuff until May explained it! We decided that we would save it for later and focus on getting to make our bond as deep as it can go." Ash added. Delia just let a breath of relief out when she heard this.

After being questioned and teased by Delia for a couple of hours, she finally headed up to her bedroom to go to bed. All of a sudden Ash and May felt really tense. "Wow..." May was astonished. "Yeah..." Ash sighed. "Your mom can sure talk your ears off, right?" She asked. "Yeah..." His eyes still wide in shock.

After catching their breath, they sat down on the couch, which was facing the TV. They were cuddled up against each other while just staring into space, relaxed. May decided not to break the silence, and just enjoy Ash running his hand through her hair.

Finally it was Ash who decided to break the silence. "Hey May, it's like 2:30. Do you want to go to bed, or would you like to watch something?" He asked. "Well *Yawn* I'm pretty tired, but I kind of wanted to watch a movie... but I think we should go to bed." She concluded.

As they were walking up the stairs to Ash's room, May had a realization. "Ash, I just realised, we were going to tell my parents too." She said drowsiness clear in her voice. He yawned. "How about in two days we take a ferry over to Hoenn?" He asked. "That sounds nice! I still get one more day with you... alone!" She whispered.

They entered Ash's room, and shut the door. She threw herself on his bed. It was a twin bed, so it was usually meant for only one person. "I will be right here on the floor next to the bed." Ash plainly stated. "That bed was only made for on person really, although sometimes I let Pikachu sleep there with me... but he's a small Pokèmon." He said, laying down on the floor.

"Ash, you always hold me when we sleep." May complained. "I'm not gonna let you be uncomfortable while I get your bed!" She asserted. He gulped. She had her mind set again! And she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

Not wanting to start an argument, or worse see May upset, he just listened to her. "Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked dumbly. "Well if I scoot over a bit we could both be comfortable and cuddle up on your bed... or I could just join you on the floor." She said the last part reluctantly. "Okay." He gave in. He got up and climbed into his bed with her. She smiled as he put his arm over her. "Night, sweetie." Ash told her. "Night, Ashy." They finished with a small kiss and started to fall asleep.

Then it hit May! "Ash," she began. "What is it?" He was confused. "Where's Pikachu?" He always had Pikachu with him. "Well, I thought today could just be a you and me day... so I left Pikachu with my other Pokèmon at Professor Oak's ranch." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Ash! That is by far the sweetest thing you have ever done! Not that I don't like Pikachu, I love him. It's just nice to finally have a day with you!" At this he kissed her again and pulled her towards himself tighter. "I completely agree." He said.

"Hey May," he started. "What is it, love?" She asked curiously. "Will you love me forever?" He had a feeling he knew the answer, but he needed to be assured. She mock thought for a moment. "Hmm, lemme think..." She paused. "Of course Ash!" She exclaimed in a tired tone. "Will you love _me_ forever?" She returned his question. Silence for a moment as he caressed her cheek.

"I promise" He said, closing his eyes. May soon followed.


	3. One day together

**In response to your question, TriforceP: Really I don't care about their ages that much, but I picture them being around 16 or 17, so yeah.**

**Thanks guys for the great reviews, and I will finish this story by the end of the week. Other than that all I can say is, thanks readers. You have all pushed me to write more since I started this account last weekend! I really enjoy writing Advanceshipping even more than I thought I would, so yeah wow!**

**This story will be quite a bit longer than I thought it would be, but I think that is for the better right.**

**Anyways enough ranting, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Pikachu had never gone this long without being with Ash. It was nice talking with the other Pokèmon around the ranch but, it was abnormal. So now he sat there, in the grass talking to Gliscor about air battles. It wasn't all that interesting to him but, he barely paid much attention. His mind was the events of the previous day, when they had arrived in Pallet town.<p>

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hey PIkachu," Ash told the small yellow mouse on his shoulder. "Pika?" he asked. Ash took a deep breath as if nervous, and began. "Listen buddy, I was kinda hopin' that you could stay here with everyone else tonight." This surprised Pikachu. What could he possibly be doing? "Chu pikapi?" Pikachu was curious. "Well, you know that May and I didn't get much time alone in Sinnoh. So I was hoping to take her to watch a sunset." Pikachu smiled and nodded. "Thanks buddy." Ash winked._

_**End Flashback**_

Ash's eyes opened slowly. He was still extremely tired. He opened his eyes fully, and felt a familar weight on his chest. He looked down to see May's arms wrapped around him, and her head laying on his chest. He smiled.

"Ash..." May said quietly, seemingly still dreaming.

He just smiled and ran his hand through her silky hair. He wanted to get up and go take a shower, but he felt he enjoyed this too much. He looked to his left, and lo and behold, his electric mouse, Pikachu, was sitting right there.

Pikachu looked up at Ash and let out a low "Pika!" He was happy to see him. Ash just smiled while continuing to caress May's hair. Earning a subtle sleepy grin from her. Pikachu just smiled as he observed the moment.

May then stirred, as she started to wake up. She cracked one eye open to see Ash's shirt which she had nuzzled into in her sleep. She then opened the other eye to see a big surprise. Pikachu! She quickly sat up, pressing down on Ash's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

She paid no attention to him, as she leapt up out of bed, and ran over to Pikachu. Pikachu looked up in shock, as she picked him up and squeezed him! "Hey Pikachu! I missed you buddy! How are you!?" Pikachu just peeked over her shoulder, giving Ash a look that said: _What did you do to her?_' Ash just gave look back at him mouthing "I don't know!"

"Pika! Chuuuu!" Pikachu got out of her grip using a light Thundershock. May dropped to the ground with a silly grin on her face. "Wow Ash, Pikachu really packs a punch!" She groaned. Ash started cracking up! Pikachu joined him, and soon they were both on the floor laughing until tears came from their eyes.

May quickly got up in the midst of it all, while they were dying of laughter. She grinned evilly as she leapt at Ash, pinning him to the ground. This snapped him out of _his _laughter, but Pikachu laughed even harder at this.

"Ash Ketchum! Are you laughing at me!?" May exclaimed in a mock angry voice. Ash's face went pale. He didn't notice she was playing with him! She decided to use this to her advantage. While Ash was still pinned underneath her, scared shitless! "Ash! If you laugh at me again, you are gonna get it!" She subtly smirked, trying to hide her laughter as Ash pleaded. "Ma- I'm so sorr-! Pik- chu- and then you- and then-" His voice was cracking with fear!

'_Wow she can really get to him!_' Pikachu thought. '_Ash is really falling for this... Well I've had enough mean fun with him now. I guess I can give in to his "Pleas". He is just taking it so seriously though!_' May chuckled to herself.

She leaned down to level her lips with his, as she kissed him. Still surprised, Ash tensed up! Soon he gave in though and returned it. "Wh- ha- d- bl- ak-" Ash stuttered. He was hopelessly confused. May put a finger on his lips to shut him up. "Calm down, Ash. I was messing with you. By the way, you look really cute when you're confused." She said comfortingly.

Seeing enough of this, Pikachu, walked out of the open door, and down the stairs. He crawled up to Delia, who had been sitting on the couch, just waiting.

Back with Ash and May, they were back to making out. This time on his bedroom floor. Ash turned towards his nightstand and saw the clock. It was 11:00 in the morning. He looked back towards the open door and his eyes widened! "What is it, Ashy" May asked. The look of horror in his eyes at what he suspected. She didn't quite catch on.

"May," His voice shook. "Did we leave the door open last night?" He asked. "No, I don't think so, why?" His face lost all emotion, except for fear. "Who let Pikachu in!? He can't open that door by himself!" Ash started trembling. Then it hit her. She wasn't nearly as worried as he was. Though she did show some concern. "Your mom!" She realised.

She quickly got off of him, and helped him up. They both gulped. They slowly gripped each other's hands, as they walked down the stairs. To their pure horror, there was Delia, sitting on the couch. She didn't look happy.

She opened her mouth to speak. "So... I walk into your room this morning." She starts. She sounded really pissed off. "I was dropping off Pikachu, because Tracey had brought him over this morning." She paused. Ash and May both had their eyes wide open. It wasn't like they were doing anything. They were just simply sleeping. Ms. Ketchum, though, didn't seem to care. "I saw you two, both in Ash's bed!" She bit her bottom lip, and nodded. Anger evident in her expression. "Well Ms. Ket-" May was cut off. "Listen here young lady! How would you like me to tell your parents that you are sleeping with a boy!?" They both stood there silent.

"I thought you guys had decided not to do that kind of stuff! Remember!?" She sternly remarked. They both blushed. "Umm... Mom," Ash started. "We don't do that... Not yet at least, so you have nothing to worry about!" Her expression remained the same. "What do you mean!? Do you know what you two sleeping in the same bed together implies?" May followed, and understood what she meant. Although Ash understood. He still wondered why she would think that they were doing, _that_!

Suddenly she burst out in laughter! "You two really thought that I was mad!?" She teased. What was wrong with his mother? They both wondered. "You two! Actually thought, that I thought you were doing _things_!?" Wow... They had to admit that she had them there.

After explaining to them the reasoning behind her little _prank_... They all sat in the livingroom having a nice conversation, while enjoying donuts, that they had bought the previous night. "Ya know, Ash," Delia began. "I actually thought it was kind of cute, the way you two were cuddling... I was a tiny bit mad at first, that you two would actually think of sleeping in the same bed, but I ended up shrugging it off." This surprised them both. The prank that she had pulled on them was way sicker than the prank May had pulled on Ash.

"Well Mom, I'm glad you approve." Ash said as he put his arm around May. "Hey Ash, do you think that we could go for a walk?" May asked. He smiled, and turned to her. "Sure, but do you mind if Pikachu comes?" He replied. "Oh wow Ash, of course he can come!" She gave him a thumbs up.

After finishing their conversation with Delia, the two headed out. Walking for a while hand in hand, with Pikachu, back on his rightful perch on Ash's shoulder. They walked throughout Pallet town.

After a little bit, Ash stopped. "Ash?" He smiled at her. "May, I think it's time I show you something." He said. At this she just followed him. They were going in the direction of the hill that they were on last night. But instead of going straight at the sign, they went left.

Eventually approaching a small indent in some tall bushes, that looked like it had been overgrown and cut down several times.

"Where are you taking me, Ashy?" May asked curiously. "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll see..." As she followed him through the opening. As soon as she came through her eyes widened! There was a lake, that she never saw on any maps. It was a beautiful sight!

"Wow Ash, this place is-" He cut her off. "-Beautiful?" She was surprised. In the entire time she'd known him, that was the first time he had said any_thing_ was beautiful. Other than toward her, he had never heard him say it. "Yeah..." She trailed off. "I love it Ash!" She said as she slipped out of her trance and hugged his arm.

After finding a place to sit near the lake, they were laying down. Ash was sitting up with his legs folded, as May had her had placed in his lap. They were staring into each other's eyes intensly, as Pikachu was out playing in the water with May's Glaceon. "Thank you, Ashy! This is by far the most romantic place that we've ever been!" Ash rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I hoped you'd like it." He smiled at her. "Ash, you know I love it!" With this he leaned his head down and kissed her.

They broke apart again, to stare into each other's eyes. "So Ash, what time will we be leaving tomorrow?" May asked. "Well, the ferry leaves at 11:00 in the morning tomorrow, so I guess then." He told her. "Thanks Ashy, for staying with me all this time." She shyly said. "What do you mean, May?" He was confused by what she meant.

She took a deep breath. "Well for sticking with me, despite having to keep it a secret. I'm sorry for that, by the way." She finished, a frown appearing on her face. "May, it's fine. I kind of enjoyed it at times, actually..." He smirked. Now it was May's turn to be confused. "What do you mean, Ash?" He chuckled. "Well," He cleared his throat. "I always thought it was fun sneaking away from the group, and making out. Not only that, but I also enjoyed sharing moments with you, that only we know about. It doesn't really matter who knows, I guess, as much as it matters that I can have the honor of being with you. Enjoying your company!" This perked her spirits up a bit.

After finishing another intense make out session, they sat there for a while enjoying the horizon turn orange behind the lake.

They decided it was getting late, and that it would be a good idea to get some sleep before the next day's journey to Hoenn, so they took Pikachu, and left.

Later that night, they were both laying in Ash's bed, while watching a movie. They were cuddled up just like how they were, when they went to sleep the night before. They were watching a chick flick that May had suggested, and Ash, being the Mister Nice Guy he was, gave into it. The whole movie was garbage... at least in his opinion. It was about some Pokèmon trainer, trying to ask a coordinator to go on a date with him... It was lousy.

"May," Ash began.

He had slowly started to worry about what her parents would think over the last few hours. With his wory not ending, he decided to look to May for reassurance. She was always good at that!

"What is it, Ash?" She looked up at his face from his chest. "It's not too big of a deal I guess, but, I keep worrying about what your dad will do if he doesn't, ya know... approve." He sighed. She just looked back up at him. She gave him a big smile. "Don't be such a worry wart, Ash! I thought I was the worried one." She chuckled, still showing a caring look on her face. "Everything'll be fine!" She told him.

"I promise." She said, reaching her head up to give him a peck on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I've never left an AN at the end of the chapter before, but the next chapter will be really interesting! I have a little surprise, that I think NONE of you will expect! So, look forward to that!<strong>

**~PearlxAdvance**


	4. Wow

**Okay sorry for being about an hour late... I usually have a chapter up around midnight, but it's one and I have school tomorrow. First of all I would like to thank every single one of you for your reviews! They have been very helpful. And I would also like to say I was excited when I saw how many visitors this story had...**

**Well AdvancedLover, thanks for your reviews and everyone else who has favorited and followed my stories! I wouldn't have kept writing without those. I was pretty surprised when I saw that people kind of liked these.**

**This chapter contains the exciting part you've all been waiting for. I have to say that this is the most important chapter in the story, and that this is where it really starts building up! Funny how I was gonna make this a four parter only to decide it will have anywhere from seven to eleven chapters!**

**Anyways enough with my ranting... Let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, blinking a few times, Ash lifted his head up. He groaned. His sleep kept getting interrupted with nightmares. It was still dark out though. He looked at his clock, and it displayed 5:00 in the morning. He stared at it for a second, before turning to look at the rest of his body.<p>

He was surprised to see that despite the tossing and turning he must have done, May was still sleeping. She was in essentially the same position she was in, the morning before. He just lied there, wrapping his arm around her.

This earned a small smile from her as she slept. With nothing to do, Ash started pondering about their day today... it would be a _long_ day.

First they have to catch the ferry. Then an idea came to him. "We should do something before we have to leave. Maybe go to breakfast." He whispered to himself. He looked towards the end of his bed and noticed Pikachu curled up in a ball next to their feet. He smiled. He was lucky enough to have the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world, in his arms. He also had the best friend and Pokèmon anyone could ask for! His life was pretty great.

After laying there for about a half an hour, he felt May started to stir. "Hey sweetie. How did you sleep?" Ash asked. She sat up more carefully this time and pulled herself to eye level with him. "I slept great, Ashy. What about you?" His face showed frustration and anxiousness. "Had better dreams, but it's always nice to wake up to see you!" He smiled. She giggled, letting her hair hang down as she kissed him.

It was still pretty dark, so Ash got up to turn on the light. He looked at May, who had stretched her arms and legs along the bed. He looked at her and grinned. "You still seem to get more beautiful by the minute!" He blurted. It wasn't that he didn't mean to say it. It was just something that came to his mind.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said as she got up. "How would you like to go for a walk until the sun rises?" He chuckled as she put her arms around him. "I'd like that, I always like being up early you know that. Plus it will be nice to be outside in the cool air, since we got back!" Ash exclaimed.

Once they were dressed, they quietly sneaked out into the hallway, and down the stairs. They then proceeded to exit the house. Once outside, they quickly and quietly ran.

They walked through the quiet and dark streets of Pallet town. No one was up, other than a few shop owners, that were opening their shops for business. They saw a flock of Pidgeotto up in the sky. They saw a few Rattata run by. It was a great morning for a nice walk.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the sun had come up. Ash looked at his Poketch, and noticed that it was about 7:00. "May, we better be getting back. Mom wakes up around eight." He said. Then he remembered, that he wanted to go out to get breakfast. "Actually May, I was wondering if you wanted something for breakfast." He said quickly. He was annoyed by his own forgetfulness. "Sure Ash, I'd love to!" She replied as she grabbed his hand.<p>

They walked down to a small restaurant. "So where are you going?" May asked, as they walked towards the restaurant. "Just a small place, that serves breakfast. Nothing much." He told her.

They had been seated for a minute, when the waitress finally came to them. Their mouths were watering. If their saliva had been slightly more foamy, you would have thought that they were rabid dogs! "Are you ready to order?" She asked, eyeing the two, to make sure they weren't going to eat her. "Yep!" They replied simultaneosly. "What'll it be?" She bluntly asked. She didn't seem in the mood for _waiting_ for them to order.

May was the first to speak. "I'll have eggs, hashbrowns, an omlet, and hmmm... french toast!" She practically yelled. Slightly taken aback by her almost endless appetite, the waitress wrote it down on her notepad.

"Okay... bacon or sausage?" She asked, curious if she was human or not. "Both!" May exclaimed again. '_Wow this girl has an appetite!_' The waitress thought, though she said nothing. "Okay, and how about you sir?" This made Ash dart his eyes to the ground. No one had ever called him sir... well, at least not in a setting like this. "I'll just have french toast." He said calmly. The waitress jotted it down, and left to place the orders.

May was concerned now. Normally Ash would eat just as much as her, if not more! Something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Ash?" She asked. "What is it?" He looked at her. She could see a bit of worry in his eyes. It was barely visible, but was enough to go on. "Why did you just get french toast?" Ash sighed, and looked towards the table. "I dunno, May... I'm just worried about tonight." She had a slight suspicion of this being the cause already, but now it was confirmed. Her face filled with concern. "I understand, Ash. But I thought that you didn't really care what my parents thought." Her caring tone calmed him down a bit.:

He looked at her, and sighed again. "Alright May, here's what I think." He started. She started listening intently. This would give her clues on how to help him. "I think that if your parents don't like this, that they won't let you continue to travel with me." He paused taking a deep breath, while she listened. "I know it sounds selfish of me, but I really don't want to lose you! Not the way I almost lost you, when you were about to head back to Hoenn, with Max." He finished. He noticed that she was holding his hands from across the table now.

She finished thinking about what to say, when the Waitress came back with their orders. "Ok, I don't need to be reminded of who got what, since you gave me the largest order this morning, young lady." She joked. As she was setting the food on the table, she noticed that she had interrupted something. She decided to say no more, and finish her job and be off.

Once she was gone, May decided to continue. "Ash, it's not selfish. And you are such a sweet guy. But you are acting like you've never met them. Don't worry, Ashy. I'm sure that you know deep down, that everything will be cool." She finished. He nodded and tried to shrug it off as he suggested something. "Thanks sweetie. You sure know how to comfort me, I love you." He said, as he opened his mouth to continue. "And by the way... foods here." He bluntly stated.

As soon as he said that, he looked down at her, and noticed she was tearing through plate, after plate, after plate of food. He just took a bite of his french toast and smiled as he watched her eat. She had quite the appetite for a girl that was her size. She definitely didn't look like she ate like that. Ash just thought it was cute. Plus, their appetite was one more thing that they had in common!

Once they had both finished their food, they had returned to Ash's house. It was about 9:30 when they had returned. They hadn't even gotten ready yet. Let alone tell Delia that they were going to Hoenn.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the door, they saw Delia on the couch watching TV. "Hey Ash, May. Where'd you two run off to?" She asked happily. "Sorry for not telling you, Mom. We left around 6:00 to go on a walk, and then had breakfast." He replied. May just smiled and nodded. "And by the way, Mom, I hope you don't mind. We're heading over to Hoenn for a couple of days, before we decide where to travel next." Ash said as casually as he could. Delia just sat there expressionless until a smile appeared on her face. "Oh Ash, I had a feeling you guys were going to see May's parents at some point anyways!" She explained.<p>

After finishing their talk with Ms. Ketchum, they decided to go and pack. They had finished at 10:30. Then they zipped out the door to catch the ferry.

Running through Pallet town, was an easy feat. Primarily because it was such a small town. Sooner than they knew it, they were on the ferry. They still had about ten minutes to spare, so they just went straight to the video phones to call May's parents and let them know they were going to arrive later that evening.

Once they had made it to one of the open video phones, the proceeded to call the Petalburg gym.

The phone rang for a few seconds. "Hello, this is the Petalburg City Gym. You're speaking to the Gym Leader, Norman Maple speaking." He was stuttered a bit on the last part, because he saw May and Ash there. "Oh hi you two. What's up?" He questioned, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Ash and May just sweatdropped. "Umm... hi, Dad." May said chuckling to herself. "H- Hi, Norman." Ash stuttered. Norman just shook it off as a bad connection. "We were just calling to let you know that we're coming to Petalburg, and that we're on a ferry taking us there as we speak." She said awkwardly. '_Who knew talking to your dad could be this awkward... I wonder why? Probably because of the fact that he continued telling us who was talking, when he knew it was us..._' May thought. '_That's totally not stating the obvious, May_' She chuckled at herself.

"May... May!" Ash was waving his hand in her face. "Wh- what? Oh sorry, Dad." She said not seeing that the monitor was off, and that it was just her and Ash. "May, your dad already said goodbye. You just spaced out while he was telling us that he'd be expecting us." Ash looked a little confused at her confusion. "Oh... o- okay then..." This was a bit awkward.

The boat had left shortly after that little bout of _whateveryacallit_ and they were off.

The ride itself, was pretty uneventful. Other than sharing a few hugs and kisses, and a long conversation, not much happened. Pikachu, well, let's just say that he had himself a good time with Glaceon. So now they were just standing at the railing looking towards Slateport City as they arrived.

"All passengers, thank you for riding with Pokè Express ferry company and um... Have a good evening." The pilot said over the speakers.

"This thing isn't called the Pokè Express Ferry Company... That doesn't even exist." Ash sweat dropped. "Ash, I think he was just sayin' stupid things..." May replied. This was the wierdest end to a boat trip that they had ever had.

After leaving the ferry they started walking north and onto route 110. "Ashy, are you alright?" They had been walking for about an hour, and were now on rout 103. "Yeah May, I'm just a bit anxious..." He trailed off.

They continued to walk for the next half hour, and could now see the lights coming from the buildings in Petalburg. It was about 9:00 at night now.

As they entered the city they saw the Gym, which was attached to the Maple residence, where the locally famous family lived. It was just down the street from the Pokèmon Center, so trainers could take their Pokèmon there to get healed up, after getting crushed by Norman.

Ash and May quickly let go of each other's hands as they walked toward the front door. May stepped forward and opened it. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" She yelled as they walked through the door. "On my way sweetheart!" They heard Norman yell.

Norman came into the room, and looked like he just had been doing hand to hand combat with his Vigoroth! "Hey May, Ash. It's great to see you two." He said in a friendly matter. This calmed Ash's growing anxiety levels, as they shook hands. May then noticed that Caroline wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Dad, where's Mom?" She asked. "Oh she just ran out to the garden to feed the Pokèmon." He replied. "She should be back in a minute, so do you two want something to drink?" He asked them. "Sure!" They both said. They had just walked all the way from Slateport without a drop of water.

He left the room and then returned with Caroline and two glasses of ice cold water! Without ackgnowledging Caroline's appearance, they ran straight for the water and chugged it down in an instant!

Norman and Caroline just laughed. "Well, some things never change..." Caroline said, giggling. "So, Ash, congratulations on getting to the top 4 in the Sinnoh League. That's no easy feat." Norman congratulated once they were all sat down on the couches.

Ash and May didn't sit too close, because they were yet to tell them about their relationship.

"Thanks, Norman. It wasn't nearly as impressive as May though." Norman smiled. "Yeah I saw. Great job, May!" He said not leaving his daughter out. "Yeah, congratulations to the both of you." Caroline added.

"Wasn't that girl that won the Grand Festival traveling with you two and Brock?" Norman asked. "Yeah, she was. Her name is Dawn. I'm sorry she couldn't come," May lied. It wasn't that she didn't like Dawn, but she was happy with getting to be alone with Ash. "But she got offered a Pokèmon modeling job in Hearthome City." May continued. Ash nodded. "Well good for her! Well anyways you two, what else is new?" Caroline asked. Ash and May froze.

"Well, that's part of the reason we came today." May said. "Yeah, so uh..." Ash trailed off. Norman and Caroline shot them confused glances. "What's up?" Norman asked. They weren't usually like this.

May and Ash took a look at each other before nodding, and Ash was the one to start. "Well... we wanted to tell you guys something." Norman looked puzzeled. '_Why are they so nervous?_' He asked himself.

"What Ash is trying to say," May started. "And by the way, please don't get mad, Dad!" May quickly added in. "We've wanted to tell you guys when we left for Sinnoh, and we weren't sure what you guys would think..." Ash cut May off.

May grabbed Ash's hand. Norman looked a bit confused, he still didn't know what was going on yet. Caroline just focused her thoughts on the hand holding. The room was awkwardly silent.

With no Max to break apart moments like this, since he was on his journey collecting badges, everyone waited for either Ash or May to talk...

"Well, as you know, Dad, Mom... Ash and I are best friends, and that we care about each other." Norman nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "Norman, I think I should just come out and say it," Ash paused, as he tensed up. He squeezed May's hand and she looked over at him. "May and I, well... we're... together." They both felt incredibly tense, and anxious.

Norman nodded, clearly processing what Ash had just told him. Caroline on the other hand had a completely expressionless face. Ash and May looked at them nervously as the silence just turned in to a suspensful atmosphere.

...

...

...

Suddenly Norman spoke up. "Well... I've given this a bit of thought and, I can't say that I'm that surprised." He paused. "But, I'm perfectly fine with that." He smiled. "Ash, I trust you, and I'm sure that, despite my input, you two would remain." They sat there, completely startled. "All I want to say is: Ash, I'm glad it's you and not that Drew kid. I swear that would look a bit... disgusting, no offense May." May laughed. "N- none taken at all, Dad. That guys kind of an ass." She continued to giggle. He smirked.

All three of them noticed that Caroline had said nothing. "Honey, do you have anything to say?" He asked his wife. Slowly her face turned from expressionless to a slight expression of indifference.

It stayed like that for a while. Although this silence was better than the last, one. It was still pretty intense.

Suddenly that indifference turned to pure _rage_! "What is wrong with you two!?" She screamed! It was so menacing, that even Norman hesitated. "Caroline?" He had never seen his wife like this. "I let you go on a STUPID Pokèmon journey, and _THIS_ is what you do during that time!?" Caroline was furious!

"Mom, I didn't _plan_ on this!" May retorted. "Just because I meet someone that I have feelings for you freak out on me!?" Her tone was filled with horror and anger. Her eyes started to tear up. "And YOU! You have the audacity to sit there an play kissy face with my daughter!?" This was directed at Ash. "Just because I let May go with you, didn't mean she could go around picking up boys!" What had gotten into her, they all wondered.

May couldn't take it anymore. She quickly let go of Ash's hand and ran out the door crying. At this Ash almost started to cry himself. "May!" He yelled toward her. He quickly went after her, and left Norman alone with Caroline.

Her face was still covered in rage, and fury! "What was that for!?" Norman raised his voice. "I thought that you would be at least okay with them!" His voice at a steady level. It wasn't calm but too calm for the situation that he was in. "What's gotten into you?" He almost stated as he walked out of the room towards the gym.

He needed some time to sort this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my first cliffhanger in this story... It feels kind of mean to leave it at this, but I hope you guys enjoyed my little surprise... And for those of you who still didn't get it, the surprise was which parent was actually pissed off about it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**~PearlxAdvance**


	5. The Pond

**Sorry for the wait. I have been Slaking off (pun intended) and reading some Pearlshipping fics... I am trying to get rid of the writers block that I am having with An Adventure of Romance in Sinnoh...**

**By the way if you don't figure it out by the end of the chapter, this story is connected to Deeper Than Love. It does take place in a different timeline where Ash never told Brock or Max, but I will right a fic about Ash, May, Brock, and Dawn travelling through Sinnoh that will take from both this fic and DTL.**

**I know it's a bit confusing, but if you have any questions, that is something to PM me about.**

**Anyways, let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p>Pikachu woke up in Ash's open backpack. He heard someone screaming, and then sobbing, and then someone bursting out of a door. He looked around only to see his trainer running. "May!" Ash yelled.<p>

He continued to observe, wondering what happened to May. His question was short lived however, when he heard Norman. "What was that for!?" He said raising his voice. "I thought you'd at least be okay with them!" He spat. Still awaiting response from her, he stormed out. "What's gotten into you..." He walked out of the room shaking his head.

Pikachu's eyes darted over to Caroline. She had a look on her face that could kill! Pikachu shuddered. He didn't want to be seen, so he quietly crawled out of Ash's backpack and behind the couch. The door was still open, so he quickly darted out of the house, being sure to stay stealthy.

* * *

><p>Ash was still chasing after May. She was the one telling him to slow down at the start of their journey through Hoenn. She could really run now. '<em>This isn't the time to think about that now, Ash!<em>' He yelled at himself. He continued chasing her all the way into Petalburg Forest.

After running for, to Ash, what seemed like hours. May finally came to a stop at a small pond. She sat on a large boulder, and hugged her knees to her chest. She continued to sob silently, until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her.

"Damnit, Ash!" She sobbed. "I knew this would happen!" She looked up at him. "Why did we have to tell them!? Mom was fine until that!" She stared at him with teary eyes and a hurt expression. He kept his arms wrapped around her body, as she cried.

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really didn't want you to get hurt..." His eyes teared up. He didn't try to hide it this time. "I thought they were both ok with it. Your dad seemed pretty happy with it." She returned his embrace and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

Ash sighed. This whole thing was really starting to put a lot of stress on both of them. He was so angry at Caroline! She completely destroyed May's happiness, and that hurt him too. He rubbed May's back while they cried. '_How could she do that!? I thought that she would be the calmest about it..._' Deep in thought, trying to find the best way to deal with it, he continued to let tears fall down his cheeks.

When May looked up at him, she noticed that he was crying too. This was another surprise. Normally he never shed a tear. In the entire time she knew him, he had only cried a couple of times. His eyes were closed tightly as he was pondering the situation.

May took her arms from around her legs and placed them around Ash. "I'm sorry I told them, May! I just thought it might be better... so much for that. I just went and screwed things up more than they already were." His tears were drying up, his voice was replaced with angst and regret. "It's okay, Ash." She spoke up. Her voice was a little shaky, but she pushed through it. "It was good to get it out in the open!" She was slightly encouraging him to cheer up.

How could he be cheerful right now. His best friend's mom basically told him that she was disgusted at him. "How do you mean, May? It isn't good when someone is that angry about it! We should have just kept it a secret. Your mom just flipped out on you because of this!" He was a bit mad. "Can't we just use this as an opportunity to grow stronger, Ash?" May asked.

He let go of her and faced her. "I don't understand." What did she mean? "Well, Ash, what I mean is, with this we can work together to solve this. Maybe we can change Mom's mind. I mean, that we can make our bond stronger!" She exclaimed. The tears had long since dried up, and her voice no longer sounded depressed. Pure determination replaced the sadness.

'_She's right... and Norman is okay with it! _' He thought. "You're right, May." She gave a weak smile. "You bet your sweet ass I'm right! I'm sure that in a couple of days, we can have a nice laugh about this mess! No need to worry!" She exclaimed! "Um, sure, babe... But don't you think you sound a little bit like Dawn?" She rolled her eyes. "Sure, but this time we only have one big thing to lose left. And I promise you that _that_ isn't going anywhere!" She pumped her fist.

Just knowing that they had each other's backs was all it really took to cheer each other up. They could go from the deepest, darkest depression, and as long as the other was there, they could come out of it just as fast as they went in.

* * *

><p>They had gotten up and walked back to May's house, but this time snuck in through the gym, hoping to see Norman. After sneaking through the door, they continued onto the main part of the gym. They saw Norman sitting on the benches, deep in thought.<p>

"Hey Dad," May started. He looked up. He showed some concern towards them. "Hey guys. Caroline didn't see you, right?" They shook their heads. "We came in through the gym." He nodded. "Good." He quickly went back to staring at the ground with his chin in one of his hands.

May looked at him, and then back at Ash. "We've decided that we're going to stay at the Pokèmon center tonight. We can figure out something tomorrow." May stated. His eyes darted up when she said this. "Why don't you two stay here? May has a room you know." At this their faces showed blushes, that looked more red than a healthy rose. He chuckled. "I talked to your mom, Ash. She told me everything. I'm still not super ecstatic about you two sleeping in the same bed together, but I digress." He told them.

"Are you sure that Mom won't get pissed about this? You saw how she went off earlier." May asked. "I'm not going to make you stay somewhere else because of a silly fight that your mother started. What kind of father would I be then?" May was confused. He didn't normally act like this. "Ok if you think it's okay, then we'll stay here tonight. Come on, Ash!" She dragged him up to her room. Norman sighed.

As soon as they entered her room, he noticed that it was the same as how she left it the night that they reunited. Her bed was made, even after two years, the book that she was reading was still sitting in the same place, upside down open on the page she was on. He was in awe at how everything was untouched.

May saw him with his mouth agape. "What's up, Ash?" She asked. His eyes darted to her. "It's just your room... It is exactly how you left it!" He studied the room closely. The room hadn't been touched since the morning after they had fallen asleep together in the gym. The time they confessed their feelings for each other.

"Alright Ashy, you can come out of it now." He looked back at her in embarrasment. "Sorry May, it's just that my mom has Mimey go into my room and clean, so things get moved around. Oh well enough about that. So your dad talked to my mom eh?" He quickly moved on. "Yeah... I'm surprised that he's okay with all of this." May started. "I thought he would be the 'Stay the hell away from my daughter' guy!" She sighed. "Well Ash, it's getting late," she yawned. "I wanna go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He yawned and stretched out his arms. "Yeah, I think I want to as well." He walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

After getting changed, they both got on May's bed and pulled the blankets over them. "Ash?" May asked. "What is it, sweetie?" Ash replied softly. "Well, I'm sorry about yelling at you for wanting to tell them. I think I realise that they would have found out anyways. It probably would have been worse if we hadn't. I just hope that we can persuade Mom to leave us alone about it." She said with a slight sadness in her tone. "We will, May. As long as we're strong, no one will stop us!" He exclaimed.

He looked down at her and brought her into a deep kiss. They pulled apart. "I promise, love." He told her, as he cuddled up next to her, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was primarily fluff, but this chapter is just as important, since a lot takes place in it. So I hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to give me some pointers on what to do better.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**~PearlxAdvance**


End file.
